Caste System
Lore: Caste System In the Second Reign of Darth Arestenax the Sith Imperium commanded a smaller empire nestled in the Indrexu Spiral. During this dark age, Darth Arestenax reformed the Order to meet new realities. This reformation was called the Praetorium Act. "We are One Sith, united. Under one Supreme Lord, strong." Darth Arestenax said. "To create a more perfect union I decree that my people shall be reorganized into castes. The Order is our body, the castes are the organs that will allow us to function. May this reformation prepare us for our return to glory." Overview: The Castes The Sith Imperium is divided into four castes that each are responsible for the various functions of the government. The castes are: # The Praetor Caste - The ruling class (heart and spirit) of the Imperium. The Praetors include the Lord Emperor, the Imperial Family, the Lord Emperor's Will, and the leaders of each individual caste who have a seat on the Praetorian Council. Praetors are also the arbiters of Imperium law. Their color is white though only members of the Imperial Family wear white on white outfits. # The Inquisitor Caste - The thinkers (mind) of the Imperium. The Inquisitor caste includes the Ministries of: Science & Technology, Intelligence, and Mysteries & Ancient Knowledge. Their color is purple. # The Executor Caste - The doers (muscle) of the Imperium. The executor caste includes the Ministry of War and the Knights of the Praetorium. Their color is red. # The Quaestor Caste - The builders (backbone) of the Imperium. The Quaestor Caste includes the Ministries of: Diplomacy, Religion & Education, and State & Interior. Their color is gray. Overview: Guild Ranks Accompanying our new system we are redoing the guild rank structure. # Lord Emperor - Guild Master, leader of the Sith Imperium # Hand of the Lord Emperor - Principle advisor to the Lord Emperor and leader of the Praetorian Council. Second only to the Lord Emperor. # Aristocrat - Members of the Imperial Family, who comprise House Roderick. # Praetor- Individuals chosen to lead a Ministry and sit on the Praetorian Council. # Praetorian Knight - Knights of the Praetorium, also known as Praetorian Guards, who are tasked with defending the Sith Imperium's Lord Emperor and the Praetorian Caste. Executors of ranked as Generals are usually Knights. # Darth - Translating directly to "Dark Lord", these are individuals who are amongst the most powerful of Force users within the Sith Imperium. They train the future generation of Sith in the Imperium. # Flag Officer- These are individuals currently enlisted in the Imperium Navy who are the rank of Rear Admiral or above. They command the fiercest of ships in the Imperium's arsenal. # Sith Lord- An individual who has become a full fledged Sith. These individuals have finished their apprenticeship and training, and make up the bulk of the frontline forces and forefront warrior of the Imperium. # Sith Apprentice- Individuals who have been discovered to have a sensitivity to the Force. They must finish their apprenticeship and their classes at the Academy in order to advance to Sith Lord. # Military Officer- These are individuals who rank directly below Flag Officers, but still hold vast amounts of influence. Commanding smaller vessels or large amounts of ground units, these individuals make up the leadership portion of the Imperium Military. # Military NCO- Individuals who are senior enlisted, usually found leading squads. # Military Enlisted- The grunt forces of the Imperium Military. Much like Sith Apprentices, they are required to complete their training at the Academy before being able to advance. # Business Person- Entrepreneurs who have aligned themselves with the Imperium and who are economically valuable to the Imperium. # Scientist- Individuals who utilize their genius intellect to research new technology for the Imperium's use. # Scholar- Individuals who study and ascertain the nature of unknown knowledge and artifacts # Mandalorian- Warriors who have allied themselves with the Sith Imperium. # Outlaw- A wanted criminal to the Imperium # Civil Servant- A civilian who is not currently enlisted in a combat capacity in the Imperium # Laborer- An individual who performs menial duties such as cleaning and repairing structures. # Subject- Non-citizens who have not yet taken the citizenship oath or individuals who are awaiting assignment. Member and Officer Notes Finally we will be formalizing our member and officer notes. # Member notes from now on be used to donote the following information for as much space provides: Sith Rank > Military Rank > Unit/Division. For Example. Darth Joe is a General in the Sith Imperium Military and he commands the 1st Legion. His Guild Rank would be: "Knight" and his member note would be: "Darth, General, 1st Legion SIA (Abbreviate if necessary)" # Officer notes from now on will denote administrative details like: Needs Citizenship Ceremony (CC), needs Selection Ceremony (SC), Needs Darth Trial (DT) etc.